<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two flocks of crows, a dad and a mum by prcbthshpr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194842">two flocks of crows, a dad and a mum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbthshpr/pseuds/prcbthshpr'>prcbthshpr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Cute Sugawara Koushi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, dadchi and sugamama all the way, inspired by covid can you believe it, nostalgic, one month one fic let's go, online classes suck, yes i love fluff and you can't stop me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbthshpr/pseuds/prcbthshpr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daichi loves joining in on Sugawara's online classes during his off days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two flocks of crows, a dad and a mum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys, this time I'm here with Daisuga after one month! Hope this brings a smile to your face in these tough times :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn broke. Sugawara yawned and got up from bed. He put on a smart shirt but kept his pajama bottoms on. <em>Yep, another day of online classes</em>, he sighed. After washing up, he went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for two.</p>
<p>While waiting for the rice to heat up, Sugawara turned on the computer. He felt a twinge of sadness. How he longed to see the faces of the little children in real life. Akari-chan, the budding artist that draws superbly imaginative drawings. Kaito-kun, the class president that is sometimes a bit forgetful but very endearing. Ichika-chan, a cheerful little girl that has this tinkling laugh. Sugawara imagined each of his children’s little faces while slowly sipping his green tea.</p>
<p>Due to the pandemic, the schools have been forced to close and online classes became the alternative to education. At first, Sugawara found it extremely difficult to deliver an interesting and engaging lesson via Zoom. The kids weren’t as attentive and responsive compared to face-to-face classes. However, he quickly found ways to make online classes fun and effective. Now, both he and his students have gotten used to it, but he still hoped they could return to the classroom as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Having finished his breakfast, Sugawara turned on Zoom, prepared his textbooks and iPad then waited for his students to come in.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Suga-sensei!”</p>
<p>“Morning, Suga-sensei.” The students started to come in.</p>
<p>“Good morning, my children! Did you have a good night’s sleep?” Sugawara greeted his students cheerfully.</p>
<p>“No… there was too much homework yesterday, so I stayed up late to finish it…” One of his students, Haruto-kun, complained while yawning.</p>
<p>“That’s not good, Haruto-kun, sleep is very important for little children! Do you not want to grow taller?” Sugawara chided while smiling softly.</p>
<p>“Suga-sensei, where is Daichi-nii-san?” A girl named Himari asked.</p>
<p>Sugawara laughed. “Why? He’s not your teacher, <em>I</em> am! Do you prefer him teaching over me?”</p>
<p>Himari blushed and shook her head. Sugawara laughed even harder.</p>
<p>“Well then, let’s start today’s lesson! Please take out your textbooks.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On off days, Daichi would wake up a bit later than usual. He got up, stretched, and washed up. Then, he slowly walked to the kitchen and saw breakfast lying on the table as usual. Today was onigiri rice balls, salted edamame beans, miso soup and green tea.</p>
<p>Daichi munched on his onigiri while checking the latest news. <em>Huh, more people contracted the virus today than yesterday. This is bad news</em>, he sighed.</p>
<p>After finishing his breakfast, he went to the living room to check up on Sugawara teaching. That was one of his favorite things to do on off days.</p>
<p>“Please read this word for me, Akari-chan.” Sugawara drew a circle around a kanji character on his iPad.</p>
<p>“…Migi?” Akari answered hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Jyang-jyang! Correct! One point for team red!” Sugawara proceeded to jot down a point, smiling brightly.</p>
<p><em>Damn, </em>Daichi thought, <em>how wholesome. </em>He sat down on a couch, silently watching him teach.</p>
<p>“Look, look! It’s Daichi-nii-san!” Himari exclaimed excitedly. Daichi jumped as Sugawara turned around to stare at him. <em>Ah, I forgot that I was facing the camera</em>. Daichi smiled sheepishly at him.</p>
<p>“<em>Didn’t I tell you not to interrupt my class?</em>” Sugawara whispered at him, but it was such a loud whisper, all his students could hear him clearly. A few of the girls giggled.</p>
<p>“Daichi-nii-san, can you tell me the answer for the next question?” A mischievous little boy who happens to share the same first name as Nishinoya Yuu asked daringly.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yuu-kun! That’s cheating!” Sugawara scolded his student quite sternly.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Suga-sensei,” Yuu apologized while Daichi laughed heartily in the background.</p>
<p>He loved watching Sugawara’s interactions with his students. He was like a parent to them, just like the good old days in Karasuno volleyball club. He himself as captain and Sugawara as vice-captain served as parents to the other teammates. While he was the strict father, Sugawara was the caring mother. Their teammates, no, <em>children</em> were just as troublesome as these elementary school kids.</p>
<p>Noya was just as mischievous as this little Yuu, not to mention his partner-in-crime, Tanaka. Oh, and that little orange fur ball of energy, Hinata, who was always bickering with that volleyball idiot, Kageyama, were all full of trouble. Salty Tsukishima was a handful too, though thanks to Yamaguchi for keeping him in check. There was also Yachi who was talented in art like Akari-chan, cold but sometimes endearing Shimizu, the most responsible one, Ennoshita…</p>
<p>How Daichi missed those days and those guys. Now, all of them are onto their own paths now. They seldom meet up, but Daichi believed that if he were to organize a gathering, all of them would show up. Those matches they played at the nationals bonded them together like never before. It was a bittersweet memory that engraved itself into each and everyone’s minds.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The class went on. However, Sugawara finished his lesson five minutes before recess. So, he decided to make some small talk with his students. That was his favorite part of teaching, because it strengthens his bonds with them and makes him feel happier. Though, he prefers going out on field trips or picnics when it comes to student-teacher bonding sessions. Unfortunately, they were unable to do so due to the pandemic.</p>
<p>“Say, Suga-sensei, what do you like to do besides teaching?” Ichika-chan asked, giggling.</p>
<p>“Hmm…I like cooking and playing volleyball. I used to play in a team in high school,” Sugawara answered. He didn’t notice Daichi smirking behind him. Sugawara also liked reading, watching cheesy TV shows and drinking green tea. He was literally an old grandma, except for the volleyball part.</p>
<p>“Volleyball? What position did you play in your team, sensei?” Kaito-kun, who was also on the volleyball team of their school, asked eagerly.</p>
<p>“The coolest position, setter! Ha-ha-ha! We even went to the nationals!” Sugawara smiled proudly.</p>
<p>“Wow! Cooool!” Kaito-kun exclaimed, his eyes bright with amazement. “Which team were you on, sensei?”</p>
<p>“Both me and Daichi-nii-san were in Karasuno! Do you know that weird quick combo that played in the Olympics, Hinata and Kageyama? When they were first-years, we were the team captains!” Sugawara stated with immense pride.</p>
<p>The students were all surprised and started to bombard Sugawara with questions.</p>
<p>“Suga-sensei, can you get me their autographs?”</p>
<p>“No, how about you invite them to our school and introduce them to us, sensei?”</p>
<p>“Daichi-nii-san and Suga-sensei were captains of the Olympic players! So cool!”</p>
<p>Sugawara and Daichi looked at each other and laughed. Who would’ve known those two idiots would one day become idols of elementary students? They exchanged a knowing look and smiled.</p>
<p>“Hey, how about we invite them to Suga-sensei and Daichi-nii-san’s wedding?” Himari-chan suggested, giggling with excitement.</p>
<p>Both Sugawara and Daichi nearly choked.</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea!” Almost the whole class agreed and started throwing out suggestions.</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, kids, slow down,” Sugawara said, while Daichi covered his burning face with his hands.</p>
<p>“Guys, it’s recess time!” The class president Kaito-kun announced, finally putting a stop to this rowdy discussion. Daichi was so thankful for him, because he was about to combust with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Okay, children, that concludes our class! You can sign off now,” Sugawara said while waving his students goodbye. After all his students left, he turned around and grinned at Daichi, who was still blushing.</p>
<p>“Hah, do you still want to join in on our class next time?” Sugawara stood up and kissed Daichi lightly on the cheek. Then, he walked to the kitchen to refill his cup of tea.</p>
<p>Daichi fanned himself with his hands and answered, “Of course. I have to check up on <em>our</em> new batch of kids.”</p>
<p>Not facing him, Sugawara silently screamed in his heart. <em>Ahhhh, that comeback! Damn, Daichi! </em>He took a deep breath to calm himself down before turning around and asking Daichi, “Wonder what our <em>old </em>batch of kids are up to, eh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think it’s almost time for us to organize a meet-up,” Daichi sighed.</p>
<p>“How about…next month? At our wedding?” Sugawara smirked.</p>
<p>“Geez, you’re…” Daichi looked away again, his face red. After a moment of pause, they both laughed.</p>
<p>Outside in the periwinkle blue sky, a flock of crows flew by, while the curtains in their house swayed along with the cool breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :D<br/>Do you guys want a part two where the Karasuno team meets up with these children?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>